Ben Vos
Ben Vos is the second son of Jedi Masters Xander Vos and Mia Romis, and the twin brother of Lysa Vos. Ben and his twin sister were born in 41 ABY. Ben Vos was made Apprentice of his father Xander Vos in the aftermath of the Battle of Reldar Prime, and was made a Jedi Knight in 78 ABY. Biography Legend of the Temple When Ben was young, he was treated as a hero of sorts amongst the other Padawans, most of which had been found by the Jedi on distant worlds. Ben, however, had been born in the Temple, and raised there as his home. When it came time when he was older to be taught the histories of the Order, he grew increasingly embarressed whenever there was mention of his father's exploits for the Order, which caused his friends to almost bow down to him. He came to detest the position his father had put him in, and argued heatedly with his father on several occasions. Reconciliation After a particularly heated encounter, Ben fled into the forest on Bakura, and Lyn Korak, his Battlemaster, was sent to retreive him, for fear that he would expose the Temple. Ben was found by Lyn, and the two spoke for quite some time on the issue, Lyn telling Ben how he too had felt anger at Xander's fame, just because of his relation to Quinlan Vos. Realising things were more important in life than being well liked, Ben returned to the Temple happily, and over time his classmates viewed him for who he was, not for who his father was. Late Apprenticeship Feeling guilty, Xander promised to personally train Ben, only a few weeks after taking his own Apprentice, Mindal Reynolt. Waiting patiently, Ben honed his lightsaber skills with Lyn, and became highly knowledgeable in the workings of the Order. Finally, older than his father had been when he was knighted, Ben begun training under his father, and accompanied him on several dangerous missions, such as the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion of Qiilura. Knighthood Knighting Despite his late Apprenticeship, Ben had one of the shortest Apprenticeships his father had had, and was Knighted only eleven years after being made an Apprentice. Ben served the Order well, but chose not to take Apprentices or to be married. He knew the stresses of being the child of a legend, and did not want that to happen to his children, deciding instead to never have any. Burning Frustration Ben and his siblings as well as his mother were on one of the many transports to leave Bakura in 86 ABY, eager to arrive at their new home and to see his father again. In the years between his Knighthood and 86 ABY, he and his father had grown much closer, and Ben had a strong relationship with him. When they arrived, they awaited the last of the transports. When they did not arrive, they begun to worry, and a scout ship was sent back to Bakura. What they found was an empty shell. A Sith armada had struck only hours after their convoy had left, eliminating the Temple foundations, and killing the Jedi left on the planet. Ben was shattered, in one moment he lost his old mentor Lyn Korak, and his father, as well as the Grandmaster of the Order, Abba, whom he had believed invincible, as even in her old age she was a skillful fighter. In his rage Ben began to fall dangerously close to the Dark Side, hating himself for not having been there for his father. Taking his father's old ship, the Swift Eagle which had been brought across, he left the new world and went to meditate alone. Journey to Fondor Vikro, Tyler and Lysa were sent to Fondor to track down Ben, who became a recluse following their father's death. The four of them had all reacted differently to their father's death, Vikro accepting it, Tyler pained but controlled, Lysa bitter and angry, and Ben distraught and infuriated by the Sith. The three of them knew he would most likely head to Fondor, and so went there, where they managed to intercept him. However a Sith, by the name of Darth Leumas encountered them, and a fight broke out. Ben managed to kill the Sith Lord only by resorting to the Dark Side he hated so much. Hexer, a Jedi Master also sent to track down the boy, knocked him out cold and transported him back to Pacis, where he sat trial for his crime. Category:Articles by aeods Category:The Vos Family V V V